Mientras la luna sonríe
by princesa de hielo
Summary: -Rose, mi madre siempre lo decía, para que una relación funcione el primer beso siempre tiene que darse mientras la luna sonríe. Por eso lo tuyo con el troglodita no funciono. Cuando beses a Malfoy hazlo como te digo.-¡No voy a besarle!-Lo haras, lo sé.
1. Capítulo 1: De decisiones importantes

Bueno pues aquí estoy, y no sé aún muy bien porque. Pero necesitaba escribir esto, estaba dentro de mí y parecía que explotaría sino lo soltaba. Es, supongo, una especie de salvación para mí. Soltarlo todo.

Primeramente, decirles que siempre me ha gustado escribir pero que había dejado mi pequeño sano vicio por motivos de estudio, pero he vuelto con las pilas cargadas.

Rose y Scorpius siempre me han llamado la atención desde el mismo momento en que Ron Weasley le dijo a la niña que no se juntará con él. Las cosas prohibidas son las que más suelen gustar ¿no?

****_DISCLAIMER: No soy millonaría, no vivo en inglaterra y tampoco soy rubia. Por lo cual no soy JK. _****

Espero que disfruten, queridos.

**Capítulo 1: De decisiones importantes. **

Rose despertó en la enfermería. Era de noche, pues la luz de la luna se filtraba por los grandes ventanales.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Quién la había llevado?

Un pestañeo, dos segundos y un recuerdo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. No podía ser. Se negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. No era todavía consciente de lo que estaba pasando, o en realidad no quería serlo.

Pero sí…recordaba los últimos instantes de su vida.

Primero, hace tres días, la maravillosa sensación de ser completamente feliz. En brazos de su novio, al cual amaba con su alma, haciendo el amor por primera vez. Le venían a la mente las caricias y los besos que había entregado y los que había recibido. El pequeño dolor cuando él entró completamente en ella. Lo confuso que había sido todo y como cuando había empezado a disfrutar del vaivén de caderas todo terminó. Sí, su primera vez había sido decepcionante.

Pero ella estaba feliz, lo había hecho con la persona que amaba. Y entonces…después….había estado en un nube. Pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Todo había cambiado con una carta. Se acordaba, había sido esta tarde. En su habitación, mientras descansaba, una lechuza había picoteado su ventana. La abrió, era la de su novio. Emocionada la cogió acariciando mientras la cabeza del ave. Sonriendo comenzó a leer la carta. Mientras sus ojos leían las líneas comenzó a marearse, sintió nauseas y la habitación empezó a danzar a su alrededor.

Las pocas palabras que contenía la carta resonaban en su cabeza.

_Lo siento, creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Es mejor que lo dejemos._

Después se había desmayado. El grito de Lily al verla la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Rose!¡Rose!.- Gritó desesperada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Pero la pelirroja no la escuchaba. Estaba en una especie de trance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que leyó la carta? ¿Sería una broma? ¿Un ataque tonto de su novio para después recapacitar? ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿La había dejado tan solo a los tres días de hacer el amor? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué Lily ya no gritaba? Se giró con miles de interrogantes en la cabeza. Y allí la hallo, detrás de su cama, con la carta en sus manos y la cara descompuesta. La menor de la primas levantó la mirada y abrió la boca, para cerrarla después.

-Rose, esto no puede ser cierto, él no te haría esto.

Lily, sin duda. Tan parecida a su madre. Un leal Gryffindor. Una de sus primas favoritas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Sus madres eran como hermanas y desde pequeñas las habían enseñado a quererse de igual manera. Lily, sin duda. Lo sabía todo sobre Rose. Y también la conocía como la palma de su mano. Por eso no le extraño que su prima limpiara las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con rabia, se levantará de un salto de la cama y fuera hacia la puerta. Iba a buscar una explicación y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

Rose recordaba que había salido de la sala común, y había ido directa al lago, algo le decía que él estaba allí.

El viento cálido le acarició la cara cuando llegó a los terrenos. No se había equivocado. Allí estaba él sentado al lado de alguno de sus compañeros de año. Como por intuición él levanto la mirada y clavó los ojos oscuros en los azules. Se levantó y fue al encuentro de una furiosa Rose que bajaba la ladera para encontrarse con él. Espera que estuviese en ese estado, lo que no esperaba es que cuando ella llegó ante él le diera una bofetada.

-Te la mereces, Thomas Wood. Y ahora ¿puedes explicarme a que ha venido esa carta?

-¡Joder, Rose! No me pongas esto más difícil. Simplemente creo que no tenemos que estar juntos, y ya, no le busques explicación.

-Esto es una broma. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?.- Gritó desesperada.

-Rose, asúmelo.** –**Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Asumir? ¿Asumir? Hace tres días estaba en la cama contigo y quieres que asuma que me estás dejando. Exijo una explicación. Me la debes, la merezco.

-Llevo pensando esto un tiempo y….

-¿QUÉ?- Aquello era más que lo que la paciencia de la pelirroja podía soportar. ¿Qué ya había pensado en dejarla?

-Sí, veras, este verano yo no voy a estar en Inglaterra y no creo que sea bueno para los dos estar juntos mientras estemos separados. El año que viene quizás…-Seguía el primogénito de Oliver Wood sin ser consciente de la furia que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

No le dejó terminar, otro sonido de bofetada sonó por los terrenos. Rose, no veía a causa de las lágrimas, pero había acertado. Eso es lo único que le importó mientras sentía que volvía a desmayarse.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la enfermería. Debían de haberle dado alguna poción para tranquilizarse porque sentía cada uno de sus músculos completamente relajados. Cerró los parpados, impidiendo que las lágrimas continuarán y no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida.

-Rose…Rose-Alguien la llamaba en la lejanía. De eso estaba segura, pero no sabía quién era.-¡Rose Weasley!

Abrió los ojos, la luz la golpeo. Enfoco la vista y descubrió un pelo completamente negro y unos ojos verdes.

-Albus Potter, ¿quién te crees para hacer despertar así a una persona?

-Déjate de bromas. ¿Cómo estás?-Le reprendió el moreno con gesto serio, algo no muy normal en él.

-No lo sé, ¿qué ha dicho Madame Pomfrey?

-Que ha sido un ataque de ansiedad. Rose, sé que es mejor que no me lo cuentes pero quiero saber que ocurrió. ¿Por qué te trajeron a la enfermería unos chicos de Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no te trajo él?

-Me ha dejado-decirlo en voz alta fue más duro de lo que podía imaginar, era una confirmación del hecho.

-Eso lo sé, me lo dijo Lily, por carta. ¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor de la que todos presumís?

Rose no pudo más. Escucharlo sonaba mucho peor. Su primo se sentó en la cama y la abrazó como tantas otras veces.

-Shhh, ya tranquila, estoy aquí.- susurró él con gesto cariñoso.

-Albus, no puedo creer…que… que me haya dejado… después de algo…así…

Él no necesito escuchar más. Necesitaba salir de allí, o descargaría su furia con la persona que menos lo merecía. Se levantó, beso los cabellos de su prima y desapareció rápido por la puerta, dejando entrar a su hermana pequeña segundos después.

-La enfermera no nos deja pasar, dice que no necesitabas una manada de Wesleys´s y Potter´s a tu alrededor.

Rose sonrió comprensiva. Eran tantos que cuando estaban juntos parecían una jauría.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato. Se llevaban dos años pero nunca había sido un problema para entenderse a la perfección.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo que te voy a decir, te dolerá y decepcionará. Pero sé que cuando lo pienses será mejor porque entenderás que él no merece la pena. Te dejó por carta, eso ya lo sabes. Te dejo después de hacer algo que para ti era importante. Eso también lo sabes, por supuesto. Pero cuando te desmayaste en los terrenos, te dejó tirada, no intentó traerte aquí o despertarte, simplemente dio media vuelta. Fueron sus amigos los que te trajeron y me avisaron. Siento ser tan franca. Pero cuanto antes asumas lo que ha pasado, mejor.

Podía parecer alguien sin sentimientos, pero Lily Potter era todo lo contrario. Albergaba un fuerte amor por su prima, y por eso era tan dura. Conocía a Rose, y sabía que a pesar de que su prima era impulsiva y actuaba según le dictaban sus sentimientos, también podía ser muy racional. Ella se daría cuenta que estaba mejor sin él.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio. Rose mirando al vacio y Lily mirándola a ella.

-Le odio. –esas palabras brotaron de sus labios con total naturalidad. No podía creer que él le hubiera hecho esto. No era de buena persona. No merecía sus lágrimas.

- Lo sé. ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de todo? Que dentro de poco, no sentirás ni eso.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Rose necesitaba pensar. Recordaba el verano pasado, cuando ella y Thomas pelearon durante el mes que él estaría fuera. No habían hablado, había sido como un paro en su relación. Recordó lo mal que lo había pasado, lo mal que lo habían pasado sus padres y su hermano, preocupados por ella; lo mal que se había sentido la familia al ver que uno de sus miembros le faltaba la chispa de la felicidad; lo fuera de su vida que se había sentido Helena_, _su mejor amiga, al sentirse apartada de Rose. Recordó que él la había dejado cuando se fue de vacaciones a una isla perdida con sus amigos, a la vuelta había venido con el rabo entre las piernas.

¡Qué tonta! De verdad pensaba que le había echado de menos. Había pasado un mes increíble, siendo completamente libre para hacer lo que quería. Y este verano también lo sería. Eso es lo único que le importaba, disfrutar de su vida. Ella no tenía cabida en ella y la había echado sin miramientos. ¡Era un cabrón!

Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: volver al pozo negro que habían sido sus vacaciones del año pasado y hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos. O recuperarse del revés que le había dado la vida, ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás.

La enfermera se acercó horas después, le dio el alta pero con la condición de no exponerse a situaciones de estrés y la dejó marchar.

-Vámonos. -Dijo Lily que había continuado sentada a su lado todo el rato.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, vio a toda su familia, primos y hermano, sentados en el suelo, esperándola. Ella les sonrió como respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Ya había decido cual de las dos opciones elegir.

* * *

><p>Y ahora si les ha gustado, a esta intento de escritora le haría muy feliz que tocaseis a ese botón de ahí abajo y dejarais un mensaje :)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: De amigos y de furia

****DISCLAIMER: No soy JK, donde más se nota es en la escritura ¿no?****

****Bueno, primeramente, muchas gracias a todas las que habeis comentado: LupertGrint, sakura sanin, burning62, SMagicRose, 89cheshire. (Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!) Juro que os contestaré ensegida! ****

****Tranquilas, chicas, nuestro rubio sexy ya aparece. ****

****Disfrutar y tener un buen día! :)****

**Capítulo 2: De amigos y de furia.**

Resaca. Eso fue lo que pensó cuando abrió los ojos. Demasiada luz. Fue el siguiente pensamiento. Para finalizar pensando que era idiota. Estaba seguro que había bebido más Whisky de fuego que sangre que tenía en la venas.

No supo cómo pero se termino arrastrando hasta la ducha. Y cuando salió, media hora después, había conseguido mejor su aspecto considerablemente.

Era sábado. Y no tenía ningún motivo para levantarse porque los exámenes habían terminado justo ese viernes, de ahí la fiesta de la noche anterior. Se recostó en la cama, esperando que comenzara a haber movimiento en la habitación.

Tiempo después, sus compañeros empezaron a levantarse. Algo altero a Scorpius cuando en la cama de su mejor amigo no se escucho ruido alguno. Se acercó y con un ágil movimiento, corrió las cortinas. ¿Dónde está Albus? Y lo más importante: ¿No le había esperado para bajar a desayunar?

Llegó a la sala común con sus otros amigos para encontrarse con que allí no estaba. Al entrar en el comedor ninguno de los chicos lo divisó, lo que empezó a mosquearlo. Si se hubiera ido a pasar la noche con alguna amiga se lo habría dicho ¿no? A lo mejor lo había hecho y no lo recordaba. Ya que él mismo tenía una pequeña marca en el cuello que no sabía quien había sido la afortunada de hacérselo.

-¿Nadie lo escucho salir?-Pregunto al final, mientras todos desayunaban.

-Yo ni recuerdo si entró a dormir-dijo el hijo de Theodoro Nott, Theo.

-Deberíais dejar de beber tanto.-Dijo en eso momento Lysander sentándose al lado de sus amigos. Lysander era hijo de Luna Lovegood y Rufus Scamander. Luna era una de las heroínas de guerra y amiga de Harry Potter y compañía. Por eso a todo el mundo le había resultado raro que su hijo quedará en Slytherin. Y no solo eso, sino también su otro hijo Lorcan. Los dos eran gemelos y sería imposible reconocerlos de no ser porque Lorcan tenía el pelo mucho más corto que su hermano Lysander, el cual lo llevaba bastante largo para disgusto de su madre.

-Como si tú no lo hicieras, hermano- Lorcan había llegado después de su hermano para tomar sitio a su lado.

-Sí pero a mí no se me nota tanto como a vosotros. Yo sigo teniendo un aspecto impecable.-Dijo con orgullo refinado.

-¿Dónde venís vosotros dos, trastos?- A Scorpius los gemelos siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-De estar con Albus.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto volviéndose a acordar que antes buscaba a su amigo.

-En la enfermería.-Contesto Lorcan dándole un gran bocado a su tostada.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los tres chicos que no tenía ni idea de su amigo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Continuó Scorpius.

-A él nada, tranquilos.

-Entonces, ¿a quién?

-Quizá sería mejor que se lo preguntarais a él, viene por allí.

Y era verdad. Albus Potter se acercaba a ellos con la mirada puesta en el frente, el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo de rabia.

-Albus, ¿dónde estabas? Ni siquiera sé si estabas ayer en la fiesta.

Albus miró a sus amigos: Charles Zabinni, Theodoro Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan y Lysander Scanmander. Todos Slytherin. Recordó, por un segundo, el escándalo que se había formado en su familia cuando él entro en esa casa, todos lo tomaron mal a excepción de su padre. Y como la noticia de que era amigo de tres hijos de ex-mortífagos había sido como una bomba. Pero no podía estar más satisfecho de ellos. Les quería, y sí, sonaba cursi decirlo en voz alta por lo que ni siquiera bajo tortura lo diría pero todos los sabían, eran amigos, buenos amigo para ser precisos. No importaba que sus padres hubiesen sido enemigos, ni que lucharan en bandos contrarios, ni que sus familias se hubiesen hecho daño mutuamente. No. Ellos no eran sus padres. Y todos pensaban eso.

-Esta noche vamos a dar caza a Gryffindor´s idiotas que se atreven a jugar con mi familia.

Por eso cuando dijo lo que dijo nadie preguntó por qué, simplemente se limitaron a mirar a su amigo decididos a seguirlo hasta el final.

A ninguno de ellos se les paso por alto que en la mesa de Gryffindor no había ningún familiar de Albus. Y supusieron que se encontraban en la enfermería. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

Cuando los seis se pusieron en marcha hacia la sala común, vieron que la aptitud de Albus era extraña, estaba enfadado y se encaminó delante de todos, caminando rabioso y alejado de sus amigos.

Los demás no se atrevieron a acercarse, era mejor dejar que se tranquilizará, pero tanto Scorpius, como Theo y Charles abordaron a los gemelos pues estaba claro que ellos sabían algo de lo que había pasado en la familia de su amigo. Y por mucho que preguntaran solo una palabra salió de la boca de Lysander.

-Rose.

Lo gemelos creían que ellos no debían ser quien les contaran a sus amigos que le había pasado a la prima de Albus, tenía que hacerlo él. Pero a los demás les basto para callar. Ahora entendían la aptitud del chico. La pelirroja era para él una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Y si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo, la furia teñía su aptitud.

Una vez llegaron a su habitación, más grande de lo normal porque los seis se habían empeñado en dormir juntos, por lo cual los demás compañeros habían terminado por cederles la habitación, se sentaron en sus respectivas camas. Todos, menos Albus que no paró de andar por la sala. Todos sabían lo que el moreno intentaba. Serenarse. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Intentaba mantener sus sentimientos a raya y relajarse, como buen Slytherin. Pero esa vez no funcionó. Él mismo pensó que sería capaz de matar a alguien.

-¡Reducto!- Terminó gritando apuntando con su varita su baúl vacio apoyado contra la pared.-¡Reducto! ¡Reducto! ¡Reducto!- Una gran cantidad de objetos fueron presas del conjuro del mago, no podía parar. Pequeñas explosiones llenaron de ruido la habitación.

Después de cinco reductos más, Albus paró. Parecía que se había producido una batalla en el cuarto. Terminó jadeando, de rodillas en el suelo. Scorpius se acercó a él y se puso a su altura. Su amigo se apoyaba con las manos en el suelo y él le tocó el hombro.

-¡Ey! Estamos aquí, ¿vale? Para lo que sea.- quería que eso quedara claro. No sabía qué coño le pasaba a su amigo pero debía de ser grave.

Albus le miró, sus ojos verdes estaban nublados por la angustia.

-Él le ha hecho daño, Scorpius. La ha hecho llorar. La ha utilizado y luego la ha dejado. El muy hijo de mala Bludger…se ha atrevido a hacerle daño. Otra vez…La muy tonta se dejó engatusar de nuevo, sé lo dije, se lo dije mil veces, pero no me escucho. "No lo conoce, Albus" Por el amor de Merlín, soy un hombre. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer sus intenciones? No era bueno, lo sabía. Y aún así no he pude hacer nada para evitar que ella lo pasará mal, yo tenía que cuidarla pero lo he hecho fatal. Soy un mal primo. Ella es buena, guapa, inteligente, divertida…ella no se merece esto. No quiero que lo pase otra vez como aquel verano…

Todos en la habitación habían permanecido callados. Escuchando las palabras que habían salido con asco de la boca del chico. Si había alguien que podía ocasionar ese estado en él, esa era Rose. Todos sabían lo mal que lo había pasado el verano pasado y por ende, lo mal que había estado el muchacho. Entre los dos primos había una conexión especial. Nada parecida a la que había entre la demás familia, todos se querían y se protegían por encima de todo, sus abuelos les habían enseñado a permanecer unidos, pero lo suyo era distinto.

-Tú has sido el mejor primo del mundo. Incluso creo que eres demasiado sobreprotector con ella. Te preocupa hasta que se pueda cortar con un pergamino. No podías evitar que estuviera con ese imbécil porque ante todo respetas sus decisiones pero lo que sí puedes hacer es darle su merecido. Y nosotros estamos contigo.-le dijo el rubio en nombre de todos.

Albus los miró. Volviendo en sí. Los sentimientos habían sido más fuertes que él y lo habían dominado. Pero ahora la cordura volvía a él. Se levantó seguido de su amigo. Miro al resto pidiendo perdón con la mirada por tener que aguantar lo que habían presenciado. Pero a ninguno les molestaba, le entendían. Con unos cuantos reparos el dormitorio volvió a quedar impoluto, lo más impoluto que podía quedar viviendo allí seis chicos.

-Bien, ahora, compañeros. Pongamos nuestras astutas mentes a trabajar un plan contra Thomas Wood.-dijo Charles con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. Lorcan acercó unos cuantos pergaminos para apuntar tácticas e ideas, como en Quidditch.

-Hay que contar con el resto de mi familia. Estarán encantados de ayudar.

-Es más, creo que se sentirían insultados si los dejamos fuera de esto.-comentó Lysander riendo.

-Ósea que seremos una panda de Wesleys, Potters y nosotros. Pues no vamos a llamar para nada la atención. Si queríamos pasar desapercibidos, lo vamos a conseguir. Seguro.-ironizó Charles.

-¿Podemos llamarnos "el escuadrón justiciero"?.-preguntó con voz inocente Theo.

-Es una buena idea.-comentó Lorcan. Y Lysander sonrió divertido.

-Y podríamos luchar contra las injusticias que se producen en toda la escuela.-continuó el hijo de Nott.

Scorpius miró a los chicos con cara de que todos se habían vuelto locos. ¿Qué clase de personas eran sus amigos? Le deparaba un sábado entretenido al rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya se ha presentado nuestro chico. Ya veis, también, que Albus( para mí siempre será Slytherin) quiere a Rose mucho, mucho. Quería que entre ellos hubiese una especie de relación especial. Quiero pintar a Albus como un buen muchacho preocupado por sus seres queridos (aunque un poco mujeriego xD) <strong>

**Los demás Weasley´s tendrán su aparición en el siguiente capitulo. El encuentro de Rose y Scorpius tendrá que esperar solo uno más. Pero tranquilas, no os haré esperar mucho. **

**Con cariño :)**

**P.D: Los reviews se agradecen y mucho! **


	3. Capítulo 3:De planes

****DISCLAIMER: No soy JK, no me pertenecen ningúno de los lugares y personajes que reconozcan :)****

****Prometí que este sería el último capítulo donde no aparezcan juntos nuestros protagonistas y así será pero estos cap eran necesarios para introducir la historia.****

****Nuevamente, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. ****

****Espero que os guste:****

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: De planes.<span>

No salieron de la sala común ni para comer. Un elfo doméstico les había llevado la comida. Seis mentes funcionaban a toda máquina ideando planes cada vez más disparatados.

-Y si le tiramos desde la torre de Astronomía.

-Tampoco queremos matarlo ¿no?

-No. Con que sufra es suficiente.

-Mmm. ¿Laxante?

-Algo más humillante, por favor.

-¿Más que pasarse todo un día en el baño sin poder parar de…?

-Ya sabemos lo que le asusta a Lorcan.-Todos se carcajearon.

-¡Oh! Callaros.

-A mi me gustaría que se lo comiera el calamar gigante, así tampoco estaría para la final de Quidditch…

-¡Eso es! Eres un genio, Charles.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué me lo dices esta vez?

-Está muy claro ¿no? –dijo Scorpius.-¿Qué es lo que más le importa a ese payaso? Incluso más de lo que le importaba tu prima.

-¡Claro! ¡El Quidditch! Le encantaba alardear que su padre era jugador del equipo de Quidditch profesional Puddlemere United.

Lorcan y Lysander hicieron signos de atragantarse del asco. El plan fue formándose casi solo. Los chicos estaban divertidos y se reían. En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta. Theo se levantó a abrir la puerta. Un niño de doce años estaba delante, parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres?.- dijo aún entre risas.

-Esto es para Albus.- tendiéndole un pergamino.

-Gracias. -exclamó este desde dentro del cuarto pero el niño ya se había ido. Cuando tomó el pergamino, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

_R. está dormida. Hora de reunirse. Sala de los menesteres. Ahora._

La letra de su hermana. Tenía razón. Hora de llevar a cabo su plan. Hora de contar con los demás. Minutos después, los seis entraron en ella. Varias cabezas pelirrojas se giraron a mirarlos. La sala se había trasformado en una pequeña habitación con techos altos, con gran mesa y con varias sillas.

-Por fin llegáis. Suponíamos que vendrías todos. Odio que vuestra sala común esté bajo el lago negro. No se pueden enviar lechuzas, tuve que amenazar a un niño con una maldición moco-murciélago si no te llevaba la nota.

-Eso no es propio de ti, hermanita.

-Sí, sí, sí. Tenemos prisa. Sentaos.

Un silencio cayó ante los presentes. Pocos sabían la verdad o toda la verdad, al menos. Pero estaban allí porque les importaba Rose, y en el caso de los Slytherin porque les importaba Albus.

-Bien, queridos amigos. Estamos aquí por una única razón: venganza. Nadie daña a alguien de la familia y salé bien parado. Creo que todos lo queremos, ese personaje tiene que tener su merecido….Antes de que preguntes, Albus, Rose está bien, Helenaestá con ella.-finalizó viendo las intenciones de su hermano.-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Habéis pensado en algo?

Todos se miraron. Y Albus decidió que era mejor intervenir ahora.

-Nosotros hemos pensado en algo. Pero no sabemos si os va a gustar mucho.

Y comenzó el relato.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿De verdad crees que vamos a hacer eso? ¿Y si el plan es para salir beneficiados vosotros?

Los amigos del Albus pudieron ver como éste se crispaba. Pudieron ver una fiera saltar hacia James que era quien había pronunciado esas palabras, y eso es lo que hubiese pasado si Scorpius no hubiese tocado el hombro del moreno. Éste se levantó y con la voz más calmada del mundo que para los que le conocían era la peor, dijo:

-¿De verdad crees que utilizaría el dolor de Rose para beneficiarme?

James miro la cara de su hermano. Todo el mundo callaba. Ojos marrones contra ojos verdes. El chico pareció pensarlo mejor.

-No, perdóname. Pero no quiero perder el partido.

-Nadie ha dicho que os dejéis ganar, vamos a hacerlo de igual manera.-dijo sin más Scorpius.

Albus miró al rubio regañándolo.

-La idea no es que perdáis. Sino que Wood pierda los estribos, que haga algo que vaya contra las regalas, que nos pegue o yo que sé. Pero algo tan fuerte que haga que los expulsen del equipo, eso sí que lo deseo, que pierda lo que más le importa. El que vosotros perdáis puede que lo enfurezca pero no es lo que está en nuestros planes. Si hace falta haré que me pegue y no me defenderé.

-O defiéndete, puede que así también te expulsen a ti, eso sí que nos beneficiaría.-exclamó jovial Fred.

-Basta.-Lily Potter volvió a tomar la palabra.- James y yo jugamos en el equipo. Por mi parte haré lo que sea por enfurecerlo antes de salir del campo. Lo demás es cosa vuestra-dijo refiriéndose a los chicos de la casa contraria. Para después pasar a mirar su hermano.- ¿Tú qué harás?

James miró a los presentes para terminar centrándose a Fred, su mejor amigo y primo. Éste asintió. A ambos les encantaba el Quidditch y no querían perder. James decidió en ese momento que jugaría como siempre pero que no le importaría perder porque era lo que más detestaba Wood y ese cabrón había hecho daño a una de sus pequeñas primas. Y como que sus apellidos eran Potter Weasley que lo iba a pagar.

* * *

><p>Era media noche. En la torre del Reloj comenzaron a sonar las fuertes campanadas que avisaban de la hora. Aquello molesto a Scorpius, estaba despierto. Sabía que Albus también lo estaba pues no paraba de moverse en la cama, eso también le molestaba. Estaba seguro que su amigo necesitaba hablar pero era un cabezota que creía no necesitar a nadie.<p>

Dos vueltas, tres más. Un suspiro. Una campanada. Y por fin…

-¿Scorpius? ¿Estás despierto?

-¿De verdad esperas que sí estoy durmiendo te voy a contestar?

-No, supongo que no…¿Scorpius?

-¿Qué?

-Él le ha hecho daño, el malo es él. Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?

Scorpius barajó la opción de contestarle que porque él era raro. Pero se contuvo. Decidió ser sincero con su mejor amigo.

-Si alguien también dañará a mi prima, me sentiría culpable por no haberla cuidado. Pero tú, amigo, siempre la has cuidado.

-¿No crees que sea una mala persona y que esté año no le he prestado suficiente atención a Rose?

Era cierto que él y los demás habían estado detrás de un montón de chicas y se habían distraído más de lo habitual, pero era normal ¿no? Eran adolescentes y, a veces, las hormonas traicionan.

-No, creo que has sido el mejor.-terminó contestando.

Albus sonrió en la oscuridad y segundos después cayó dormido. Ahora ya no tenía ningún peso que se lo impidiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonar si hay algún error, he estado peleandome con FanFiction pero al final ha ganado el y ha subido el capítulo como le ha dado la gana y he tenido que corregirlo aquí. Perdonar también las que FanFiction os ha avisado que he subido el capítulo mil veces.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Y bueno ya sabeis, el proximo capítulo habrá(por fin!) Rose/Scorpius!**

**Más pronto que tarde estaré por aquí, mientras espero sus riviews.**

**Besos :)**


	4. Capítulo 4: De venganza

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jk**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: De venganza.<span>

Aquella mañana necesitaba salir a pasear. Era temprano pero quería aire. El verano había llegado pero a esas horas todavía no hacía calor. Caminó por los pasillas del castillo tranquilo, estaba solo, los otros alumnos aún no se habían levantado.

Cuando salió por las puertas pudo apreciar el maravilloso paisaje que eran los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todo tan azul, tan verde, marrón y rojo. Un momento ¿rojo? Volvió sus ojos hacia esa mancha roja que descansaba sobre el tronco de un gran sauce. Weasley. Rose. No es que ella y él no tuviesen ninguna relación. Ella era la prima de su mejor amigo. Pero nunca habían llegado a hablar más de cien palabras a la vez. Quizás era el momento, pensó cuando se vio a si mismo caminando hacia ella.

Rose miraba el lago aquella mañana, iba a echar de menos aquel lugar durante el verano. Suspiró. Pero a él no. No después de lo que había hecho. Lo único que lamentaba es…sintió a alguien acercándose y se giró. Malfoy. Scorpius. Aquel rubio enigmático amigo de Albus. Su padre le dijo una vez que no se acercará a él, pero no lo entendía entonces ni ahora. Parecía un buen chico. Mujeriego, pero bueno. Como Albus.

Él le sonrío cuando le vio mirándolo. Y ella le correspondió.

-Weasley. –dijo a modo de saludo. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué tal te va, Malfoy?.- quiso de alguna forma ser agradable.

-Bien.

Y el silencio les poseyó.

Scorpius se sintió idiota. No sabía que decirle a aquella chica a la que le habían roto el corazón recientemente y que seguramente se sentía terriblemente sola.

-¿Qué tal estás tú?

Rose le miro antes de contestar. Él no era su amigo, ni tampoco era un primo ni su hermano. Pero cuando le miró sintió que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Podía ser sincera con él porque aunque posiblemente sentiría pena por ella no le dolería su dolor.

-Aunque no lo creas estoy bien. Es raro. Pero sé que no lo quiero cerca de mí. A lo mejor aún le quiero a él pero no a su compañía. No creo que Albus te haya contado ni la mitad de la historia, Malfoy. Pero me ha hecho daño, me ha destrozado en todos los sentidos y aún así sigo viva….Ni siquiera lo había pensado detalladamente pero creo que ya no lo quiero o de la misma forma, creo que le odio, sé que suena muy racional pero desde el momento en que leí su carta sabía que me estaba dejando en serio. Y le odie porque no se puede ser tan miserable. Es un patán sin corazón que quería hacerme daño y lo ha conseguido. Pero no por eso voy a hundirme. Una vez leí que en una relación el que menos quiere siempre tiene el poder, pero el poder no da la felicidad. ¿Y sabes lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que creo que cuando me dejó se llevo consigo mi capacidad de confiar en las personas, ya no sé confiar en mí misma. Porque si alguien que dice amarte es capaz de hacerte algo así, entonces un amigo, un conocido e incluso alguien de tu familia ¿qué sería capaz de hacerte? Le odio por llevarse eso. Y porque además creo que también me ha quitado mi capacidad de amar. Y eso me asusta. ¿Seré una piedra incapaz de querer? ¿No podré volver a entregar mi corazón a alguien por miedo a que me lo destrocen? ¿Dónde están las historias de príncipes y princesas? ¿Eran, en realidad, mentira? No, necesito a alguien que me diga que no. Que se puede amar sin miedo, con los ojos cerrados, entregando tu vida en las manos de la otra persona. Lo necesito, de verdad que lo necesito.

Rose terminó su monólogo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había mirado a Malfoy durante todo el rato pero ahora miraba al horizonte sintiéndose increíblemente mejor. Se había liberado sincerándose con esa persona en la que nunca había confiado antes. Y Scorpius se quedó mudo a conocer los sentimientos de la chica. Él había tenido novias y las había dejado, nunca como el idiota de Wood, pero se sentía terrible por el hecho de imaginar que ellas se sintieran la mitad de mal que se sentía Rose. No supo que decir. Nunca había sido bueno para consolar pero suponía que aquella chica necesitaba un abrazo. Y se lo dio.

Rose quedó completamente sorprendida con el acto del chico. Pero se dejó hacer. También necesitaba eso. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y lloró. Lloró con pesar, lloró con rabia. Pero no por él. Lloró por ella, porque no creía merecerse lo que aquel chico le había hecho. Ese que decía amarle. No era más que un puerco asqueroso que no merecía ni su asco. Pero ahora lo tenía, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegará el momento en el que él no le importará.

-Tranquila, todo terminará pasando.

Y pasaron así mucho rato, pero ninguno de los dos puede decir ahora los minutos que permanecieron abrazados. Scorpius le acariciaba el pelo y ella se tranquilizó poco a poco. Cuando por fin levantó su cabeza, le miró a los ojos. Un océano de plata la envolvió.

-Gracias, Scorpius. Por escucharme.

-De nada, Rose.

Y volvieron a callar. Pero esta vez el silencio no les pareció incomodo a ninguno de los dos. Y Scorpius entendió que quizás nunca habían sido cercanos pero aquel momento podía cambiar eso. A veces, el simple hecho de escuchar y estar allí mientras otra persona lo necesita puede ser el responsable de que el camino de la amistad empiece a construirse.

* * *

><p>El gran día llegó.<p>

Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

El estadio estaba a rebosar y el aire estaba teñido de competitividad. Ese día las dos casas jugarían por ganar la copa de Quidditch, el último año había sigo propiedad de Slytherin y los leones la reclamaban para sí. El odio entre estas dos casas había disminuido considerablemente desde el fin de la guerra pero la rivalidad seguía patente.

Rose estaba en el vestuario y se alistaba para el partido. Quidditch. Aquel juego por el que estaba loca, le encantaba volar en escoba y su padre le había enseñado a cazar pelotas pequeñas, doradas y veloces desde que tenía memoria. Había estado entrenando sola esta última semana, para no encontrarse con Thomas y por lo que parecía a él le había parecido bien. Por lo que no había tenido que cruzarse mucho con él ya que no compartían clases por ser él un año mayor. Pero hay estaban los dos, compartiendo vestuario en un ambiente de nervios totalmente tenso. El equipo estaba formado por Lily y Jame Potter, Matt Creevy, Robin Macmillan, Megan Cadwallader, Thomas Wood y ella en la posición de buscadora.

Temblaba. Rose titiritaba. No de frio, sino de nervios, tanto por el partido como por tener que mirar a Thomas a la cara. No quería por temor a derrumbarse o porque no quería perder los estribos y escupirle en la cara. Pero gracias a Merlín, Lily estaba ahí. Le entregó su Nimbus 2012 y la arrastró hasta las puertas de entrada al campo. Poco a poco los demás se les unieron y todos montaron en sus escobas.

-¿Nerviosa?- Lily la miraba con una sonrisa.

Un gruñido fue lo que salió de la garganta de Rose.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien y además el imbécil recibirá su merecido.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar que había querido decir las puertas se abrieron y Lily salió por ellas a gran velocidad. Rose tuvo que seguirla y comenzar a volar. Se sintió poderosa, llena de júbilo y ahora que estaba ahí tenía unas terribles ganas de ganar. El espíritu competitivo salió del escondite en el que se encontraba dentro de su pecho y se apoderó de ella. Sí, ese iba a ser un gran día para jugar.

Vio a Scorpius, colocándose en su posición y ella se coloco en frente, en la posición de buscador. Le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto pero su atención se centro en Albus. Rose siguió su mirada.

Thomas y Albus estaban frente a frente, en el suelo. Madame Hooch estaba allí. Ella, como desde los tiempos de sus padres, era el árbitro.

-Recuerden, quiero juego limpio.- Su tono autoritario no dejaba dudas a que no dejaría pasar ninguna falta.

Albus miró los ojos oscuros de Wood y quiso usar su varita, pero no para ningún hechizo, a lo mejor un contacto físico con la punta en su ojo le haría entender la escoria que era. Pero se contuvo y lo único que hizo fue apretar la mano del Gryffindor como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL ÚLTIMO PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA! ¡GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN! Ahí están los dos capitanes, Albus Potter y Thomas Wood. Esperemos que gané el mejor…

Scorpius resopló. Albus se subió a la escoba, y Madame Hooch dio el partido por comenzado.

-Y ACABA DE EMPEZAR EL PARTIDO. Lily Potter en posesión del Quaffle, ahora se la pasa a Megan, recuerden que es el último partido de esta preciosa morena, y ¡PERFECTO! 5 PUNTOS A FAVOR DE GYFFINDOR.

Scorpius se colocó por encima de todos los jugadores. Podía verlo absolutamente todo. Como por ejemplo a Wood, en lo alto de los aros, no paraba de dar órdenes a todos sus jugadores.

-¡POTTER! HAZ EL FAVOR DE GOLPEAR ESA MALDITA BLUDGER HACIA ESOS CABRONES.

Asco. Eso fue lo que sintió en el rostro de Rose al ver a ese patán. Sus mejillas estaba rojas, y su ceño fruncido. Nunca se había fijado pero eso le provocaba una pequeña arruguita en su nariz muy graciosa y en su…un momento. El partido. La Snitch. Ganar el partido.

Albus desde los aros pudo ver como su hermano desobedecía las órdenes de su capitán. Estaba desafiándole a posta para enfurecerlo. Una sensación de orgullo le invadió, su hermano estaba llevando a la práctica el plan. Su atención se centró ahora en el torbellino rojo que era el pelo de su hermana, tenía el Quaffle e iba directa hacia él. Observo como su rostro estaba teñido por la concentración y de repente ¡Uy! La pelota se le escapó de las manos. Totalmente accidental, diría ella más tarde a quien le preguntarán. Pero Albus conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que eso errores no se producían en su juego. El "despiste" de Lily terminó en un 10 a 5 a favor de Slytherin.

Miró entonces a Wood. Estaba furioso. Lo veía desde los 150 metros que los separaban. Un poco más, un poco.

Otro descuido de James al no mandar la Bludger provocó que Dan Mathes, Slytherin, metiera otro tanto.

-JODER, POTTER. PONSELO DIFICIL. ¡HAZ QUE SE MUEVAN!

James se contuvo de enseñarle uno de sus preciosos dedos.

Scorpius miraba todo a su alrededor. Hacía veinte minutos que el partido había comenzado y Slytherin iba ganando por más de cuarenta puntos.

-¡Algo pasa hoy aquí, señores! ¡La Snitch no aparece y el equipo de Gryffindor no está al cien por cien! Y Slytherin va ganando.

Eso cabreo aún más a Wood, no le gustaba perder. Pero menos aún que hablaran mal del equipo que él dirigía. Empezó a gritarles de nuevo a sus jugadores. Y, esta vez, Rose no fue una excepción.

-WEASLEY, MUEVETE Y ATRAPA ESA MALDITA PELOTA SINO QUIERES QUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE NO ME APIADE DE TI Y TE QUITE EL PUESTO.

Albus supo entonces que la bomba estaba a punto de explotar. Y decidió ayudar un poco más.

-EH, WOOD, ¿NO SABES HACER QUE TUS JUGADORES TE OBEDEZCAN? ¿A LO MEJOR ERES TÚ EL QUE SE DEBE REPLANTAR SU PROPIO PUESTO?

Fue en ese momento cuando Scorpius pensó que le había tocado la lotería muggle. La Snitch había pasado justo a su lado. Puso en marcha a su escoba y se encaminó hacia ella. Lo malo era que la pelirroja había visto la pelota mucho antes que él y ya estaba a su lado. Los dos, codo con codo detrás de la pelota que les daría la victoria a su casa. Scorpius miró a la bruja. Parecía decidida a cogerla con la mano ya extendida. Las palabras surgieron de su boca solas.

-Lo siento, pelirroja, pero no puedo dejarte ganar.

Y entonces cogió la pelota. Los gritos de la grada verde y plata le ensordecieron. Habían ganado.

-¡Y SCORPIUS MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA! 210 A 40. UNA MUY MERECIDA VICTORIA, desgraciadamente…

-¡Jordan! Solo debes retrasmitir lo que pasa, no tus pensamientos.- reprimió el profesor Longbottom al hijo de Lee Jordan que como su padre decía más de lo que debía, pero Neville reconocía que lo había elegido por eso. Le recordaba a aquellos preciosos años.

Rose descendió, todo su equipo estaba allí. Y también Thomas que no paraba de recriminarles a todos su fatal juego. Cuando él la vio parecía dispuesto a reprimirla por haber dejado escapar la Snitch. Pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a los Slytherin festejando. La furia se alojo en su cara. Y fue en aumento cuando vio acercarse al capitán del equipo con su amigo rubito.

-Al final ha ganado el mejor ¿no? Yo que tú revisaría mis planes de estrategia, pero…no creo que puedas hacer nada. Gryffindor apesta desde que eres el capitán, supongo que algunas cosas se heredan. Ya sabes, de padres a hijos. Si yo estuviera en tu equipo me sentiría humillado de tener a un capitán como tú. Creo que haría una noción de censura. Lo cual es un consejo para ustedes, Gryffindors.-Albus estaba atacando con su lengua bífida donde más dolía, y los resultados no tardarían en llegar- Y ahora si me disculpas iré a festejarlo.

Se dio la vuelta contando..tres..dos..uno..Ahí estaba el golpe. Se giro recibiendo otro en la cara, y otro y otro y su instinto le decía que debía defenderse pero no lo hizo. Al final cayó al suelo. Scorpius le había separado de Wood.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, escoria.- susurró con ojos desafiantes.

-Cállate, maldito mortifago.

Y ataco, con saña, con agresividad.

Rose lo vio todo lentamente. Vio a su ex novio pegando al rubio y quiso impedirlo pues el chico no parecía dispuesto a defenderse incluso después de aquel insulto.

-¡NO! ¡PARA, ANIMAL, BRUTO! –Le parecía extraño que nadie interviniera, que nadie intentará para aquello. Lo que no sabía es que todos estaban avisados. Todos, menos ella. Por lo que se dispuso a separarlos, sola. Con lo inteligente que era no vio que no podría hacer nada para parar a aquel chico musculoso que golpea a su contrincante pero en su mente no había ningún pensamiento racional. Debía pararlo antes de que Scorpius sufriera algún daño. Y así fue cuando paso. Nadie lo había planeado, pero fue el golpe final a su maléfico plan. Rose en el suelo, con el labio sangrando por el golpe que había recibido por Thomas para intentar apartarla. Las barreras de todos los presentes se vinieron abajo y tanto el equipo de Slytherin como el de Gryffindor fueron pararle los pies al muchacho. Pero no les dio tiempo. Minerva McGonagall.

-Mi despacho. Todos. Ahora.

La mujer irradiaba enfado y decepción por cada uno de sus poros.

Albus miro a sus hermanos y amigos.

Misión cumplida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los comentrios.<strong>

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, estoy tan sumamente cansada de la universidad que me voy a acostar ya. Ha sido un día completito.**

**Ah! Sí! La frase de Madame Hooch fue dicha en el segundo libro, me parecío divertido ponerla, como si todo fuera igual. Por otro lado me costo muchisimo hacer la escena del partido, no soy de deportes xD**

**Un beso y espero que les guste :)**


	5. Capítulo 5: De castigos y fiestas

**Siento el retraso pero aquí estoy de nuevo en capítulo en el que hay Rose y Scorpius. Y bonito :)**

**Espero que os guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: No me parezco en nada a JK, la mayor diferencia: el número de ceros en el banco.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5: De castigos y fiestas.<span>

-Vergonzoso.

La directora de Hogwarts les miró con sus ojos incriminatorios. Habían pasado muchos años desde que tomo el cargo después de Severus Snape y no parecía haberla cansado, pero aún mantenía esa aura imponente y temible.

-No puedo creer que dos casas como Gryffindor y Slytherin con tantos años y que han pasado por tantas cosas no intentaran parar algo tan ruin como una pelea. Estoy muy desilusionada con ustedes y si no fuera porque el consejo de padres se me echaría encima suspendería el torneo de Quidditch para años sucesivos. Así que espero que se comporten la próxima vez si no quieren que cumpla mis amenazas. Ahora todos fuera…menos tú, tú y tú.

Cuando todos abandonaran la estancia, la profesora sí mostro su verdadera cólera. Una cólera fría que llegaba a dar más miedo que si se pusiese a gritarles y maldecirlas a punta de varita.

-Veinte puntos menos para cada uno.

-¿Qué? Pero si Scorpius y yo no hicimos nada, no le pegamos ni le respondimos.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero le provocasteis. Y usted, señor Wood, espero que esté arrepentido de su comportamiento.

-Sí, profesora- respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Me alegro. Pero eso esta vez, lamentablemente, no basta. No debí confiar en usted para el puesto del equipo de Gryffindor. Desde este momento queda expulsado del puesto. El año que viene podrá optar a las pruebas pero estará vigilado, no vuelva a dar un paso en falso o lo expulsaré directamente del equipo. Ya puede irse.

El joven abandonó la estancia y McGonagall se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a rebuscar papeles en los cajones y pareció olvidar que dos jóvenes seguían en la estancia.

-¿Profesora?

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro...-contestó con un tono de voz completamente distinto a como les había hablado antes.

Los dos no tardaron en dirigirse a la puerta por si a la bruja se le ocurría quitarles más puntos.

-…pero intenten disimular mejor sus intenciones la próxima vez.

Se giraron para observar a la directora que seguía dándoles la espalda, lo que sí pudieron ver fue el rostro de Albus Dumbledore en su retrato riéndose en silencio y el de Severus Snape frunciendo su frente con gesto de indignación. De la que se habían librado.

* * *

><p>Y ahora…¡a disfrutarlo! Habían terminado sus TIMOS y por lo que esperaban los resultados no serían malos. Pero, lo más importante, ¡habían ganado la copa de Quidditch!<p>

-¿Cómo se presenta la noche?

Los seis Slytherin estaban en su habitación. Cada uno acostado en sus respectivas camas, charlando. Les gustaba.

-Fenomenal, que corra el Ron, que corra el Whisky, de todo.

-Frena el carro, hermano. Que conste que yo no pienso recoger a alguno de vosotros porque se os haya pasado la mano con la bebida.-les recordó Lysander.

-Tranquilo, nos comportaremos ¿no? Esta noche es para recordar, no para que se nos olvide. Somos campeones.-dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Suena bien ¿verdad?

-Suena esplendido y ésta noche va a sonar mejor.

Y así fue. Cuando todos a uno la casa Slytherin levantó sus copas por sus jugadores. Las fiestas de esa casa siempre habían sido memorables, o eso contaban las leyendas o los que hablaban sin saber. Pero esta vez no se equivocaban. Música, bebida, mucho ambiente y diversión, diversión por doquier.

Scorpius era saludado ahí donde fuera pues gracias a él habían conseguido la victoria. Era cierto lo que se decía que los jugadores de Quidditch ligaban mucho, es más, miles de chicas estaban dispuestas a pasar por sus labios. Pero de todos era sabido que Scorpius no necesitaba el título de jugador para ganar la atención del sector femenino. Era guapo, endemoniadamente. Había heredado los rasgos finos de su padre y la sensualidad de su madre. Rubio, de ojos grises, sexy y con una larga cola de chicas detrás de él. Por eso nadie se sorprendía de verlo rodeado de chicas. Esta vez tocó Vaneza Viner. Una chica de un año mayor, rubia y de ojos marrones. Tal vez inteligente, no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba mucho en esos momentos. Estaba entretenido, tanto que no noto como la puerta de la sala se abría dejando entrar personas no Slytherin. Los demás parecieron notarlo porque las conversaciones bajaron de nivel y la sala común pareció por un momento muda.

Rose Weasley les miró a todos con esa valentía que la caracterizaba, detrás de ella Lily Potter les sonrío como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ambas se dirigieron a Albus Potter. Él las vio acercarse.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí?-cuestionó el moreno divertido.

-Un chico muy majo dijo que dos preciosidades así no podían quedarse fuera de la fiesta.- respondió con un deje de altivez-Tenía razón, lo ha hecho bien. Me parece que el único Slytherin que hace cosas con razón.-Rose pronunció esto último con un tono acusativo.

Albus tragó grueso. Su prima… ¿sabría algo?

La respuesta vino clara en los ojos de Lily. Sí.

-Mmm no sé porque lo dices. Nosotros tenemos un sentido de la razón muy claro.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué razones tienes tú para dejar que alguien te parta la cara a ti y a tu amigo sin defenderte y además provocar para que lo hagan?

La pregunta era idiota a pensamiento de Albus pero parecía que la cara de Rose quería realmente una respuesta y a toda costa.

-Simplemente para defenderte.

Rose entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tendrías que dejarte pegar para defenderme? Y lo más importante: yo puedo defenderme sola.

-Primero, ¿Qué habría hecho tú para darle su merecido a ese idiota? ¡NADA! Te habrías quedado sentada viendo como ese idiota te ha destrozado el corazón sin ni siquiera darle cuatro gritos. Y segundo, mis amigos y la familia hicimos…

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó la pelirroja girándose hacia su prima-¿Tú también participaste en esto?

-Creí que lo sabías cuando te pusiste a dar gritos como loca cuando tú solita legaste a esa conclusión.

-Pues no, creía que todo había sido cosa de la serpiente, que no sabe...

-Rose, para. Lo hicimos por ti. Porque tu familia te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Porque ese animal no tenía derecho a tratarte como lo ha hecho. Porque me da igual se te enfades y no me diriges la palabra. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y nadie va a hacerme cambiar de idea. Puedes agradecérmelo o no hablarme. Pero no me arrepiento.

Aquello conmovió a la bruja. Miró a su primo a los ojos y su expresión cambió a una agradecida. Su primo la quería y la conocía, sabía que ella no habría hecho nada para hacerle saber a Wood que con ella no se juega. No le gustaba que la trataran como una chica indefensa pero debía reconocer que Albus tenía razón en esta ocasión por mucho que se hubiese negado a verlo antes.

-Gracia, pero de todas formas no debiste. Ahora tú y Malfoy tenéis un precioso ojo morado del cual yo me siento responsable.

-No te preocupes. Lo llevamos como si fueran medallas. Nos hemos quitado a ese capullo de Wood del campo de Quidditch, o por lo menos ya no tiene tantas posibilidades de jugar. Y ahora mi preciosas damas, ¿por qué no cogéis un vaso y brindáis por la victoria de mi equipo?

Las dos primas lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, completamente loco.

-Está bien, está bien. Sí bien no por mí y mi equipo, sí por las consecuencias que han tenido que vosotros perdáis.

Ahora las dos le miraron con furia. Para más tarde, Lily sonreír.

-Está bien. Mi hermano es un caso perdido. Por cierto, hermanito, papá te mataría si se entera que me has ofrecido alcohol-terminó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a saludar los gemelos Scamander.

La expresión del chico fue, simplemente, de terror:

-Te he ofrecido un vaso pero llénalo de… AGUA, ¡LILY!

-No le hagas caso, Albus, sabes que no es una chivata.

Albus pareció relajarse. Rió viendo a su hermana y miró después a su prima.

-Gracia, Albus. Te quiero.

Y con un beso en la mejilla, Rose dejó a su primo con la palabra en la boca. La chica se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, contenta, alegre y sin saber por qué. Se sirvió algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Estaba rodeada de serpientes y no le importaba. No parecía una chica recién plantada por su novio, pero había tomado una decisión importante y la seguiría. No pensaría en él. Más que nada para no hacerse daño porque cada vez que entraba en su cabeza una furia la corrompía. Porque lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Ya no lo quería, lo sabía. Y podía parecer muy racional pero no quería estar con una persona que era capaz de hacer esas cosas. No lo consideraba una buena persona, ahora ya no. Estaba empezando a considerar que había perdido casi dos años de su vida. Que tonta había sido, que estúpida, tarada, cegada, majara…

-¿Weasley?-preguntó alguien a su espalda.

-Hombe, Malssfoy. A ti quegia vegte yo. Muchssaas gacias pogg ayudaggg a mi pimo pagga defendeggme. Egges un buen tipo.

Scorpius había visto a Rose hace cinco minutos sola al lado de la mesa de las bebidas. Bebía de un vaso oscuro y no parecía borracha en el tiempo que le costó llegar hasta ella. Pero allí estaba, Rose Weasley completamente ebria. Si le preguntarán a Rose tampoco sabría el momento exacto en el que había bebido demás, pero ahora todo el cuerpo le pasaba, le dolía la cabeza y veía un poco doble. Y lo más preocupante no sabía cómo llegar a su torre y no veía a Lily por ningún lado. Y ahora Malfoy delante de ella intentado cogerla para que no cayese.

-Malssfoy, me encuentoggg un poco mal.

-Sí, ya lo veo, pelirroja. ¿Dónde está tu primo?

-Ceguuro que con algunaaa tipegga. Ezz taaan zonzo. Eztoy mageada.

Scorpius suspiró. Seguro que era la primera borrachera de aquella, en apariencia, angelical chica. La atmosfera estaba muy cargada de humo y olía mucho a alcohol. Debía sacarla de aquí. Y después mataría a Albus. La cogió por debajo de los hombros e intentó que caminará.

-Venga, pelirroja, me parece que eres inteligente, un pie hacia delante y ahora otro. Muy bien.

-Zi ze caminag, pego queo que ezztoy un poco boggcha, me han dichozz que zuele ocuggig.

-¿Siempre eres tan lógica?

-Zi.

Scorpius sonrió de lado. Era graciosa. Y pesada. Le estaba costando arrastrarla por las escaleras rumbo al patio.

-Shhh, pelirroja, si nos pillan nos castigaran, estamos en horario de queda.

-¡OHHH! ¡YO NUNCA ME ZALTO LAZZ ZEGLAS!

A Scorpius le dio por reír. Le gustaba el toque infantil e inocente de la chica y quiso sacarla de los nervios.

-E imagínate si te pillan borracha.

-Ohh Mezzlin, me ezpulzaran. Malzzfoy pozz favozz no degezz que me atzzapen. Yo quiezzo quedazzme en Hogg..Hoggwa..

-Hogwarts.

-Zi, ezo. ¿Zonde eztamoz?

Los dos chicos habían llegado ya a los terrenos. Scorpius había decidido que la chica necesitaba aire. Y aire puro le daría. La sentó debajo de árbol a las orillas del lago Negro. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el tronco y suspiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Weasley?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se quedaron callados por un rato. Luego Rose abrió los ojos, se fijó que el chico miraba la oscuridad. Scorpius Malfoy le caía bien. Parecía un buen chico, pero seguramente sería un cabrón como todos los tíos.

-Ya no me llamaz pog mi nombe, Malzzfoy.

-Tú tampoco, Weasley.

-Me padece que hazz empezado tú.- la chica pareció morderse la lengua cada vez que articulaba una palabra. Se tocó la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

-Te prometo llamarte por tu nombre si tú me prometes que no volverás a beber tanto. ¿Trato?

-Yoo no bebo zanzo peggo en la fieta no había cozas zuavez.

-Entonces ¿por qué has bebido tanto?

-Poque los hombes soizz zonzos. Zegugo que tú también te potaz mal con chicazz. Aunque tengazz carrr..a de ángel.

El chico rió. Ella seguro que no le diría eso si estuviese en todas sus condiciones.

-Yo siempre soy muy caballero y además las chicas con las que estoy siempre saben cuáles son mis intenciones. Yo no las engaño. A lo mejor no soy un príncipe pero siempre soy sincero.

-Que zuegte tienen ezaz chicazz, a mí zi me han engañado.

La pequeña curiosidad que Scorpius tenía en el tema de Rose Weasley volvió a surgir. ¿Qué le habría hecho ese chico? Tampoco iba a preguntárselo ahora y dudaba que tuviesen tanta confianza como para que ella se lo dijera.

-Si yo hubiese sido Wood nunca te habría hecho daño, Rose.

-Lo sé.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio, de nuevo. Los dos pensando en sus cosas. Scorpius comenzó a pensar de todas sus relaciones, o si eso se podían llamar relaciones. Pero todas las chicas con las que había estado sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabían que él no quería nada serio. Y ninguna había sido engañada ni les había hecho daño ¿no? Tampoco había hablado mucho con ellas. Y ahora se sentía culpable de que alguna lo hubiese pasado tan mal como creía que lo estaba pasando la pelirroja que tenía al lado. Él no quería que ninguna lo odiará. Él no era como Wood.

Rose a su lado se removió. La miró. Ya no estaba tan pálida.

-Parece que has recuperado algo de color. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, creo que ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte en pie?

-Sí. Y también creo que ya sé llegar a mi sala común.

-De todas formas, creo que te acompañaré un poco.

-Gracias.-Rose comenzó a avergonzarse por lo que había dicho- Oye, perdona por si antes he sido un poco…mmm..

-Estabas un poco borracha, no te preocupes.

Caminaron juntos y pronto llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Bueno, aquí es. Gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada. Ha sido un placer.

Él se giró y comenzó a andar.

-¡TRATO HECHO!-gritó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Scorpius se giró. La chica le sonreía y él le correspondió.

-Hasta mañana, Rose.

-Adiós, Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya está. Esto es todo, amigos. Por hoy.<strong>

**Si a alguien se le ha escapado alguna palabra de las que dice Rose mientras estaba algo, no mucho, borracha la puede preguntar y se lo digo encantadísimo, pero me preocupa que algo no pueda entenderse :)**

**El final me ha gustado mucho personalmente, cuando Rose le dice "trato hecho" refiriéndose al comentario de Scorpius en el que le dice que la llamara por su nombre si no vuelve a beber tanto, adorable, me la imagino muuuuuy colorada, como un tomate con el pelo a juego.**

**El como descubrió Rose el plan de Albus and company lo dejó a su elección, recordar que es taaan inteligente como Hermione xD**

**Un beso fuerte. Nos vemos.**


	6. Capítulo 6: De vuelta a casa

DISCLAIMER: No soy JK.

Mil gracias por su RR me animan mucho! GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: De vuelta a casa.<strong>

Helena recogió su pelo moreno en una coleta. Aún sentada en la cama, suspiró. Sería su último día en Hogwarts de este año. Y como era tradición desde primer año, este día se levantaba muy pronto y daba un paseo por los pasillos del colegio. Fue el baño y se arregló. Miró la habitación antes de salir, sus compañeras estaban durmiendo y su amiga Rose lo hacía con las cortinas de su habitación cerradas. Seguro que aún les quedaba un par de horas antes de despertar, decidió irse ya para no seguir haciendo ruido pero algo llamó su atención en la mesita de Rose. Se acercó y una olvidaba botella de poción para dormir sin sueños reposaba en ella. Movió la cabeza con gesto de decepción y rogó a Merlín que esta vez su amiga no lo pasará tan mal como la última vez que "el troglodita", como ella lo llamaba, la dejó. Guardó la botella en el cajón por si las compañeras de cuarto se les ocurría despertar antes que a Rose. Y salió del cuarto pensado que su amiga era muy fuerte y que sabría ver que aquel chico no la merecía. O eso esperaba ella.

Volvió a la habitación una hora después para encontrarse a Rose sentada en la cama. Las chicas se miraron y Helena se acercó al lado de su amiga y se sentó con ella, corrieron las cortinas y Rose susurró "Muffliato". Helena no dijo nada y simplemente abrazó a la chica. Las dos terminaron tumbadas abrazadas, como el primer día en el que se conocieron, pero en esa ocasión la razón era la tristeza de Rose porque a su primo lo habían mandado a Slytherin.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Que tomo la poción por si acaso no porque esté teniendo pesadillas ni nada por el estilo. Que no voy a volver a caer en su juego, que jamás volveré con él porque me ha demostrado que yo no le importó, porque una persona que te quiere no te deja como lo hizo y mucho menos después de hacer algo que para ti era importante. Y lo que quiero que sepas es que jamás volveré a dejarte de lado como aquel mes. Sé que no te contestaba las cartas pero es que simplemente ahora es distinto: sigo teniendo ganas de vivir…

-¡Rose! No digas eso, por favor. Nunca digas que puedes llegar a perder las ganas de vivir por alguien.

-Simplemente quiero que te quede claro que soy yo, que esto no me va a cambiar, que sé que lo voy a pasar mal durante un tiempo, eso es inevitable pero no voy a entrar en un inicio de depresión, como todos pensaron la última vez.

-Confió en ti, Rose. Y ahora qué te parece si vamos a disfrutar del último día en el colegio.

-Vale, pero con tranquilidad que me duele la cabeza.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó la morena preocupada.

-Nada, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Slytherin a la que fui a regañar a Albus?-la otra asintió- Pues digamos que me entretuve y que allí no hay cosas suaves para beber.

-¡Rose! ¿Te emborrachaste?

-Un poco, pero no me di cuenta. De un momento a otro olvidé hasta donde estaba la sala común.

-¿Volviste con Lily o te trajo Albus?

-Me trajo Scorpius.

El chillido de Helena dejó sorda a Rose por un momento. Sabía que esa sería la reacción de la morena.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Es broma? ¿Se porto bien? ¿Desde cuándo habláis? ¿Es tan guapo de cerca? Y sobre todo: ¿desde cuándo es Scorpius?

-Digo que me acompañó a la torre porque yo no estaba en perfectas condiciones. No, no es broma. Se porto de maravilla. Hablamos desde siempre, porque es amigo de mi primo, pero desde hace unos días, más. Sí, es muy guapo y de cerca también. Y es Scorpius desde que hicimos el trato de que yo no volvería a beber tanto y nosotros nos llamaríamos por el nombre.

-Eres una chica endemoniadamente perfeccionista ¿te lo habían dicho? ¡Qué forma de contestar preguntas!

Y ambas rieron, se abrazaron y fueron, simplemente, amigas.

* * *

><p>-Albus Potter, ya es hora de que vayas despertando.<p>

-Un poco más, por favor.

-¡Ah! No, de eso nada. Todos estamos despiertos ya.- Pero por más que el rubio lo intentó no consiguió que se moviera, por lo que decidió recurrir al plan B. Agarró las sabanas y tiró de ellas.

-Ya te vale, tío.- exclamó segundos después.

-Ya te vale a ti. Ayer no te encontré por ningún lado. Y tuve que cargar con tu prima completamente borracha.

-Pero…no te aprovechaste de ella ¿no?

-¿¡PERO QUE DICES!

-Pues entonces todo bien.-y volvió a acostarse.

-Pero que morro tienes, Albus.

-Seguro que ayer tuvo marcha, Scorpius.

-Eso estaba claro, Charles. ¿Quién sería la desafortunada?-preguntó riéndose Lorcan.

-¡Joder, tíos! No sé como soy amigo vuestro. Ya me levanto pero callar la boca de una buena vez, me duele mucho la cabeza.-dijo Albus dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.-Espera…has dicho que mi prima estaba borracha…Tengo muchas primas, Malfoy.

-De verdad que después de las fiestas no te funciona el cerebro. ¿Cuál de tus tantas primas estaba ayer aquí?

-Rose. ¿Ella? ¿Borracha?-estaba extrañado. No solía beber hasta esos niveles, esperaba que no fuera por culpa de Wood.

-Dijo que no estaba acostumbrada a beber cosas tan fuertes.

-Mmmm, ¿te quedaste con ella hasta que se encontró mejor?

-Y hasta la acompañé a su torre.

-Bien hecho.

Cuando se quedaron solos minutos después cuando los demás fueron a desayunar, Albus inquirió más en el asunto.

-¿Crees que se emborracho a propósito?

-¿Tu prima? No, creo que no. ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Rose no parece mal por la ruptura. ¿Realmente crees que le quería?

-De eso no tengas dudas. Rose no es de las que sale con alguien sin quererlo. Le amaba o le ama, no lo sé.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho ella y me dijo que ahora le odia. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar la línea del amor y el odio en solo momento?

-No creo que deba decírtelo, Scorpius. Pero tiene sus razones para odiarlo. Era odioso antes de hacer lo que hizo, imagina ahora. Quizás si le preguntas a Rose ella te contesté, parece que os lleváis bien ¿no?

-Simplemente antes no hablábamos y ahora se han dado las situaciones para hacerlo.

Y sin más se terminó la conversación.

* * *

><p>El expreso de Hogwarts era un imponente tren de color rojo encargado de trasportar a los alumnos de la escuela. Para muchos, su vínculo con el hogar. Para otros, simplemente, su medio de trasporte. Lo que no era discutido por ninguno era el asombro que daba al verla, sobre todo por primera vez, en el andén 9 y ¾.<p>

Ahora, esa locomotora se encontraba en marcha, haciendo el habitual camino Hogsmade-Londres. Y un chico rubio recorría sus pasillos, necesitaba un poco de soledad y que le diese el aire por eso se dirigía al último vagón pero no iba a entrar en él. Pocos los sabían pero detrás de ese vagón había una puerta que daba a la pequeña terraza del tren que era una antigua salida y entrada de estudiantes. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que ya había alguien de espaldas a él.

-Vaya Rose, no soy un prefecto pero iré a buscar a uno para consultarle si se puede estar aquí.-esto provocó que la pelirroja que volviese asustada.

-Scorpius, me asustaste. Uff. Pues resulta que yo sí soy prefecta y tú no, si esto estuviese prohibido tú serías el que saldría perjudicado.

-¡Qué miedo tengo!-se carcajeó el chico.

-¡No te rías de mí!

-Vamos, pelirroja, no te enfades. Me reía porque sé que eres incapaz de castigarme, además ahora ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

-Técnicamente, sí. El tren es considerado parte del castillo, por eso podemos seguir haciendo magia.

-Eres como una gran enciclopedia, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-En algo debía parecerme a mi madre.- dijo con un suspiro profundo.

-Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra.-pronunció él mirando el paisaje que se alejaba de ellos a toda máquina.

-¿Te ha hablado tu padre de ella?-preguntó ella dirigiendo su mirada a su rostro. Pudo apreciar la intensidad de su mirada gris, sus fracciones rectas y su cabello rubio brillante por la luz del sol.

-No, lo he leído en libros. ¿Por qué iba a hablarme de ella?-contestó mirándola. Su cabello rojo largo y ondulado ondeaba por el cielo. Y sus ojos azules miraban los suyos con sorpresa.

-Por las situaciones que vivieron.- reconoció con naturalidad. Parecía que la chica había oído la historia de esos momentos tantas veces que le parecían muy cercanos. Scorpius sintió envidia, él casi no sabía nada de las historias de la guerra, solo lo que ponía en los libros. Su padre no le había contado nada, únicamente que se tuvo que unir a Voldemort para proteger a su familia, y por mucho que preguntará no había obtenido respuesta. Tampoco le había preguntado a Albus, no se había atrevido. Y en su interior algo le decía que debía saber, necesitaba conocer la historia de su familia.

-Él no habla mucho de la guerra. No fue buena para él.

-Tampoco fue buena para mis padres. Perdieron mucho, pero siempre me han dicho que no se arrepienten de nada, que lo que hicieron ayudó a que el mundo donde nosotros vivimos sea un poco más seguro.

-Debes estar orgullosa de tus padres ¿no?-afirmó con un poco de envidia.

-¡Claro! Tú seguro que también lo estarás.- y volvió a mirar el paisaje.

Scorpius la miró. ¿Se estaba burlando de él o lo decía en serio? Rose Weasley no parecía de las personas que se suelen reír de los demás. Es más, a Scorpius le parecía adorable. Debía haberlo dicho en serio. Y por su gesto de tranquilidad, así lo parecía. Decidió dejarlo pasar y cambiar de tema.

-Buen año ¿verdad?

Ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Espero que el verano sea mejor.

Scorpius no pudo contener que las palabras saliesen de su boca al oír el triste comentario de la chica:

-Oye, Rose, normalmente Albus y los chicos suelen venir a mi casa varios días en verano. Algún día puedes venir a visitarnos, seguro que te gustarán los jardines de la casa.

-Me encantaría ir a visitaros. Además, me gustaría que me enseñaras la vegetación, la adoro.

-Lo sé.-reconoció y ella le miro con preguntas en los ojos.-Simplemente soy observador, te gusta estar en los jardines y en las partes traseras de los trenes para ver todos los pastos verdes.

Ahora, la risa de ella fue completamente verdadera. Parecía lluvia que caía refrescando el cuerpo de Scorpius. El chico se relajó y la risa le contagió. Los dos se miraron sonriendo.

-Te mandaré una lechuza para avisarte.

-Perfecto. Creo que es hora de entrar.

-Sí.- contestó poniéndose tenso de momento. Ellos eran algo parecido a los amigos ¿no? ¿Cómo se despedirían? Él nunca había tenido amigas. La chica solucionó su problema, se acercó y de puntillas besó su mejilla.

-Que pases un buen verano, Scorpius.

Él no contestó, no pudo. La vio partir y se quedó solo, congelado. Impresionado por las cosquillas que los labios de la pelirroja habían dejado en su mejilla.

Rose entró en el compartimento que compartía con su amiga y su prima. Las dos hablaban entre ellas del buen año. Rose se desplomó al lado de Helena, y se relajó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, Lily. ¿A qué hora volviste a la sala común anoche?

-Mmmm, tarde.

-Y ¿Con quién estuviste?-continuó preguntando curiosa.

-Pues…

_-¡Luna!-oyó que alguien decía. _

_No se dio por aludida. Continúo bailando con su vaso en mano. _

_-¡Luna!-gritaron más cerca._

_-Ey, Luna, ¿me estás ignorando?-dijo alguien cogiéndola del brazo. Se giró. Lysander Scamander estaba junto a ella. Hacía poco había ido a saludar a los dos hermanos._

_-Lysander, no te ignoraba, simplemente no me daba por aludida-contestó altivamente-¿Puedes aclararme por qué me llamas así? _

_-Te llamas Luna de segundo nombre, ¿no? _

_-Sí, pero nadie me llama así y tú tampoco lo has hecho nunca. _

_-Bueno, simplemente me gusta, te lo pusieron por mi madre ¿lo sabes? _

_-Claro que lo sé. Tía Luna es mi madrina. _

_-Pues he decidido llamarte así. _

_-Mmm, me parece bien.-contestó con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Te diviertes?_

_-He venido porque Rose me ha arrastrado para darle su merecido a Albus por su plan. Al final, se ha convencido de que no lo hacía con mala intención. _

_-Albus estaba preocupado por ella. _

_-Mi hermano adora a mi prima. Tienen una especie de conexión especial._

_-No te da algo de envidia, ya sabes es tu hermano y eso…_

_-¿Envidia? No, por supuesto. Sé que cualquiera de los dos mataría por mí. Supongo que es normal que la gente piense que me siento desplazada porque siempre se ve a Albus con ella y no conmigo. Pero no significa que me quiera menos. Los tres tenemos una relación excelente y nos queremos, independientemente del tiempo que pasemos juntos. _

_-Eres muy madura, Luna. _

_-Solo tengo dos años menos que tú, Lysander. Y creo que aún soy más madura. _

_-También te crees muy lista ¿no, pequeñaja? _

_-Lo soy-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _

_-Eso pensaba._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Claro, nunca me fijaría en alguien que no fuera inteligente.-contestó con una sonrisa tan grande como los estados unidos._

_-¿Te fijas en mí?-cuestionó curiosa. _

_-Sí, alguien que tenga el nombre del satélite que crea la noche, debe de ser interesante._

_-Así que todo se debe a mi nombre ¿no?_

_-No, Lily. Todo se debe a ti. _

-Y a partir de ahí simplemente estuvimos hablando de tonterías durante toda la noche.-terminó Lily de contar.

Helena y Rose se miraban entre ellas atónitas. Después ambas comenzaron a reír. Lily hizo un mohín. Rose sonreía como una tonta. Y Helena cantaba:

-Lily y Lysander sentaditos bajo un arbolito se dan besitos…¡taarataa!

-¡Oh, parar ya, tontas! Nosotros simplemente nos llevamos bien, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

-No, Lily, a ese chico le gustas, seguro. Te lo digo yo, que sé de eso.-concluyó Helena con una entonación típica de los diez mandamientos.

Después de eso el camino continuó entre risas, anécdotas y recuerdos. Y sin que siquiera se diesen cuenta, el tren llegó a Londres.

Las tres bajaron. Las primas se despidieron de Helena con la promesa de verse durante el verano y se dirigieron hacía su familia que ocupaba gran parte del andén.

Rose giró la cabeza justo en el momento preciso para ver a Scorpius Malfoy marchándose con sus padres y sintió tristeza. No sabía porque pero hablar con él le traía tranquilidad y deseo haberlo conocido antes. Segundos después sonrió al recordar que era el mejor amigo de su primo. Debía informar a sus tíos de que pasaría bastantes días en su casa. Pero no tenía nada que ver con que el rubio pasará mucho tiempo por allí. Nada que ver. Simplemente se le acababa de ocurrir. Lógico ¿no?

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí esta. Perdon por el tiempo. Pero en la Uni hemos empezado ya fuerte y he tenido que estudiar bastante.<p>

El siguiente capítulo trata sobre las vacaciones!(cual de vosotras no quieren que lleguen ya?) Y de como evoluciona la relación de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Muchos besoss! :)


End file.
